<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>mcyt drabbles by vanillamillk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29289969">mcyt drabbles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillamillk/pseuds/vanillamillk'>vanillamillk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Demon Darryl Noveschosch, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Ghost Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Grief/Mourning, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Jschlatt is Toby Smith | Tubbo's Parent, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), President Toby Smith | Tubbo, Prisoner Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Ram Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sheep Hybrid Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:55:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29289969</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillamillk/pseuds/vanillamillk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>lol hi i write these in class when i'm bored soooooo</p>
<p>enjoy ig :p</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. in the fields</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>sorry if these are a bit short :(</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>ya this first one is skephalo fluff and?</p><p>also this is my first time posting on here so i'm sorry if it looks weird or anything lol</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The demon relished in the field of cornflowers, allowing the grass to gently kiss his face as the sun’s content rays shone upon his face. Ladybugs and beetles lazily crept up on his dark skin, once in a while a few bees would buzz around him in confusion, but no matter what the demon stayed perfectly still. Soft footsteps fell behind the demon, before a young man sat himself next to the resting beast. “You’re up early,” He mused, plucking a few blue petals off of the darker’s hoodie. The demon simply grumbled, mock annoyance painted on his resting face. “Go away Geppy.” He whispered, his voice slightly raspy due to it not being used. The sitting boy smiled, admiring his partner before laying down beside him, tucking himself into his chest. The demon let out a strangled purr, almost as if he were angry with himself for enjoying the cuddle. “Oh come on! Don’t be grumpy, man.” The human giggled, looking up at the demon’s chin before giving it a peck. A small, spade-tipped tail wagged slowly at the motion, a smirk ghosting the demon’s face. “Aww!” The human had cooed, which only brought back the sour look onto his partner’s face. “Geppy stop, I’m trying to nap..” He hummed in his low nether-accented voice, slowly turning closer to the boy. He frowned, bringing a sweater-paw up to the demon’s chest. “Why can’t I nap with you then,” He huffed. This caught the nether-borne’s attention. “Wh-What? I never said that! If you really want to that’s fi-” He was cut off by another giggle. “Oh my god Bad, you’re just too easy!” He chuckled, cuddling closer to his chest. The demon, ‘Bad’, groaned and pulled the boy closer to him. “Whatever...you’re sleeping with me now, ok?” He mumbled, a dark blush spreading across his face. The human smiled sweetly before closing his eyes, inhaling his partner’s sweet scent.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. shackles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>THE TITLE IS NOT SUPPOSED TO SEXUAL SHUSH</p>
<p>but uh anyway george visits dream in prison and everything unravels</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>“Dream.</strong>”</p>
<p>The voice jolted him awake, shackles clinking at the sudden movement before he looked up at his visitor. “Hello George.” He grinned, waving a cuffed hand at the older man. George simply shook his head, turning his gaze away from the prisoner. “You really fucked up this time.” His British accent pierced Dream’s heart, he’d missed his voice. “Well uh, yeah.” He replied, rubbing at his wrists anxiously. “I didn’t think you would visit me.” Shit he shouldn’t have said that. Silence rang in his ears, the look on George’s face unreadable. God he really should not have said that. “I didn’t either.”</p>
<p>Oh fuck.</p>
<p>“But here we are.” George sat down a distance away from him, leaving slightly hurt. “So what’s been going on-” “Why did you do it.” Dream what caught off-guard by the question, bile collecting in his throat. So they were having this conversation. “What?” His voice was barely above a whisper. “You know damn well what I mean Dream. Why do you feel the need to control? Why did you fucking break Tommy’s mind when he was in exile? Why did you collect all of those personal items? Why? What the fuck is wrong with you!?” The British boy’s voice rose with every question, until he was practically shouting and on the verge of tears.</p>
<p>And Dream just sat there, blankly staring back at him. George’s gaze bored into his own, a fiery pit of questions filled to the brim hidden behind brown eyes. “I…” He swallowed, looking down at his ragged shoes. “....I….” He glanced back up at George, who’s goggles had been long forgotten and positioned on his forehead. “I don’t know.” He did know. He knew he was a fucking psychopath<em> . </em> <em>But I’m not!</em>  “I don’t know.” he repeated himself, finally averting his gaze from the other man. George fell silent, his jaw tightening as tears flowed freely down his face.</p>
<p>“Liar.” He growled, gripping at the obsidian floor. “You fucking know why, I know why, everyone on this damned smp knows why. We all know you’re a maniac, why can’t you just say it.” He whispered, the quiet pitter-patter of tears colliding onto the floor echoed in the cell. “Goodbye Dream. I…” George looked away. “...I can’t believe I love you.” He spoke softly, quickly turning away towards the guard waiting for him on the other side.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dream stood and watched him leave. He watched the witty British boy with pretty brown eyes leave him. And for the first time in years, he cried.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. from beyond the grave</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>tubbo visits his dead bio dad yayyy</p>
<p>(important note: this takes place after tubbo is declared president and after tommy has been exiled)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The teen gently walked up to the structure, a bouquet of flowers gripped firmly in his hands. His fcae was unreadable, seeming stone-like as it stared at the gravestone ahead. His eyes danced over the lettering etched into the stone, a small frown present on his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Here lies JSchlatt, former president of Manburg.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His brown tuft of a tail flicked behind him, before he gently bent down to place the bouquet. “Good morning father.” He broke the silence easily, his british accent almost giving the silence some flavor. “I hope you are doing well. L’Manburg has been doing great without you..” He trailed off, looking down at the soil that covered the body of his supposed father. He growled, ears flicking irritably, before gently kicking at the dirt.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll never be my real father. I know what Phil told me, but you will never be my father, Schlatt.” He teared up, slowly falling into a sitting position. “Why didn’t you tell me!? I already knew I was adopted, it wouldn’t have hurt but…” A small tear made its way down his face, his hands gripping onto the dirt. The skies above him seemed to share his pain, it’s dark gray clouds slowly letting out their own tears of grief. The rain nestled into the boy’s suit, his hair lightly dusted with raindrops as the sky’s tears mixed with his own. He let out a sob, miserably wiping his dirt-covered hand across his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I hate you.” He hissed, every word dripping with pain. “I hate you so much.” A gust of wind nodded the grass, almost as if his father was somehow here beyond the grave. He stood up. “Whatever. Your ‘son’ will take care of the mess you left me with. I’ll make sure L’Manburg is properly taken care of, unlike whatever the fuck you did. President Tubbo will make you look like a fool.” He growled, wiping his hands on his trousers. Without another word, the young ram-hybrid stalked off, head held high as his cabinet members waited not too far.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The silhouette of an older man watched him go with a solemn look in his eyes.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Moonlit Waltz</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>WOOOO THIS IS A LONG ONE GOOD LUCK</p><p>basically royalty au</p><p>prince george's royal ball has begun! his fathers are hoping he'll find a spouse amongst the crowd, but it turns out the garden has far more interesting suitors.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Delicate blue jewels dusted the prince’s face and clothing, a large regal cloak being draped over his shoulders by his maids. A soft amount of lip balm was applied to his lips, royal blue flecks of pigment dancing around his eyelids in an enchanting manner. The prince watched himself in the mirror, steady hands adjusting his hair and picking out dust from his clothes.</p><p>“George! C’mon dude, dad said to get out already, they’re all waiting on you!” A younger boy jogged into the doorway, wearing a loose creamy blouse with dark trousers. “You put that <em>thing</em> in your hair again. Father won’t be pleased.” George replied, standing up gracefully as maids immediately dispersed from his side. The boy raised an eyebrow, before brushing his fingers across the bandana tied on his forehead.</p><p>“Dude, they won’t even care. This isn't my ball or whatever, I’m just here to check out the snacks.” He winked, running his fingers through his dark hair. George rolled his eyes, adjusting his boots before joining his brother’s side. “Whatever, let’s just get this over with.” Nick seemed to grin at the statement, and quickly zoomed off and around the corner.</p><p>“Alright y'all gather ‘round! The prince has arrived!” Nick performed an overly-dramatic bow, winking at the crowd before scuttling out of the way of his older brother.</p><p>And there he stood.</p><p>A white blouse cuffed at his elbows tucked into slim-fitting black trousers. Golden and blue pins hung upon the upper right of his breast, and deep brown boots reaching his mid-shin which his trouser legs tucked into. A large purple cape with fluffy white-and-black flecked ends draped upon his shoulders with a single golden chain linked over his collar bone. To top it all off, he wore a silver crown with blue sapphires infused upon his head; to sum it up: he was stunning.</p><p>Nick watched from the sidelines with a lopsided grin, two thumbs up flashing his brother’s way, which was dismissed with another eye roll. As the boy crossed the room, many of the attendants watched with wide-eyes, the two kings at the end of the grand hall watched their son with pride. “Father, father.” George greeted before taking his seat at the throne, crossing his legs before staring out at those before him.</p><p>The king stretched out his demon wings with pride, a smile presented proudly upon his face. “Let the ball commence!” His voice rumbled through the room, his nether accent nearly shaking the room by itself. And just like that, the music resumed and party-goers began to dance with one another. The demon king sat himself back down, his husband rubbing his arm affectionately.</p><p>“You did great out there kid, lookin’ hot!” The smaller of the two grinned, the diamonds that lay freckled beneath his skin beaming brightly. “Geppy!” The demon scolded, a fang peeking out of his playful grin. “What? Can I not tell my son he looks good?” King Skeppy teased, earning a frustrated groan out of his husband. “What I was going to say,” The demon continued after the latter’s laugh. “Is that you should go out there and mingle! It’s your ball George, and who knows? You could find your future spouse!” He smiled, his spade-tipped tail waving excitedly. “Yeah! I met Bad at his ball and look at us now!” George sighed.</p><p>“I don’t know father, I’ve never really fancied anyone before, what if I’m just not meant to have someone?” He shrugged, a forlorn gaze on his face as he looked out into the crowd.“ Don’t say that! Everyone is meant to have someone, even if it is just platonic! No one is born without being destined to have someone important in their life!” King Bad nodded towards his husband with a small smirk.</p><p>“Now go out there and get fucked up!” “Skeppy! Language!”</p><p> </p><p>This was a terrible fucking idea.</p><p>Why did he even agree to this? Oh yeah, some fucking kid threatened his horse’s life.</p><p>Whatever, now he was here with two teens who were desperately attempting to boost each other up. “On with it now, Tubbo! You’re so weak, my god!” “Shut up Tommy! It’s not my fault you’re heavy as all hell!” “EXCUSE ME YOU BI-”</p><p>Clay let out a loud groan, turning to the bickering boys. These paper masks were so stupid, he could barely even see in them. “Can you guys just fucking hurry up? I wanna get this over with.” He huffed, leaning against the quartz pillar as moonlight blinded him. “Shut up Clay we won’t even be here that long! We’re just gonna swipe some tarts for ourselves and book it!” The blonde one bit back, quickly scuttling over onto the top of the wall. “Alright Tubbo your turn.” Tubbo, who was on the other side of Clay and Tommy, meekly jumped up and latched onto Tommy’s extended hand, scrambling up onto the wall with Tommy. “This is going to be so fun!” Tubbo snickered as they all jumped off, Clay following them once they started ahead. “Keep your voice down now! We’re near the window!”</p><p>The three boys had successfully made it over the quartz wall around the castle. How? Clay honestly had no idea, but they were here (Tommy had boasted that he’d learnt how the castle worked and that he’d ‘made it his bitch’ but Clay did not believe him). And now, they were all risking their heads to get a couple of fucking tarts to sell for 30 golden ingots.</p><p>“There it is! Alright now lads we have to stay in the shadows. Clay, you can stay outside. Tubbo, follow me and for the love of all that is holy keep quiet!” Tommy whispered out, parting a few vines before climbing upwards to the open window. Tubbo followed after him quickly, whispering to Clay a quick farewell before they both disappeared into the light. Clay sat there, praying to every god out there that they wouldn’t get caught.</p><p> </p><p>George wasn’t having fun.</p><p>Every person who’d come up to him had either tried to seduce him or make some sort of business deal, which you can imagine he did not take to kindly. Defeated, he made his way outside to the gardens, leaving his cloak with Nick, who immediately wore it to impress some boy named Karl. The prince strolled out into the moonlight, adoring how it’s glow encapsulated him immediately once he stepped outside. It was peaceful out here, no annoying men with their business pitches or young women trying to grope him. It was nice.</p><p>Until he heard a bush curse.</p><p>“Shit!” A voice hissed out, immediately catching the heir’s attention. He quickly walked over towards the source of the noise. “Hello? Is someone there?” He called out, quickly looking around the area. A small shuffle sounded from not too far, and out popped a small dirty-blonde head. He seemed to have a pale paper smiley-face mask tethered around his head, wearing what George guessed was a tattered green cloak and brown trousers. “Ah, hey there..” He chuckled nervously.</p><p>The prince raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms at the sight. “What are you doing at the castle?” The stranger fiddled with his thumbs, his head swaying towards any direction that wasn’t his own. “About that, um, I just…...got lost! Yeah, and uh, wandered in here in hopes that I could get help….?” It seemed more like a question than a reason, but George decided to play along.</p><p>“Oh really? What’s your name?” He asked with a grin, shifting himself closer to the stranger. “Uhhhhhh..” The boy drew out the word, looking around nervously before he could finally meet(or rather, face?) his gaze. “Dream, my name is dream.” He chuckled, bowing slightly. The prince scoffed, running a hand through his already brushed hair. “Ok then <em>Dream</em>, where are you from? Perhaps I can be of assistance.” He giggled in his mind, oh how his fathers would be pleased to see a commoner in their gardens.</p><p>“I….I…” His face seemed to flush lightly underneath the mask, and George could barely spot the boy biting at his lip nervously. It was kinda cute. “Ok you got me...I was dragged out here by a couple of friends…? Acquaintances? Some kids who threatened me if I didn’t come. Please don’t punish me, I just don’t want my horse to die.” He tensed up, obviously waiting to be taken in or shouted at or hit, but none of the sort came.</p><p>He opened up an eye to see that the prince simply gave him an amused smile, before bursting out in laughter. Clay (or Dream as he decided to name himself) stood there confused, was this man not angry? “Oh god that’s rich, I thought you were an assassin or something!” The elder continued to laugh, small tears forming at the corners of his eyes. “Well, what if I was just lying to you!? I could be an assassin who’s hired to kill attractive men.” Clay smirked, leaning against the vines coyly before promptly falling over.</p><p>The attractive stranger laughed even more. “Not a chance, I bet you couldn’t even kill a bug!” George teased, stepping forward to offer a hand to the fallen teen. “Wha- You don’t know me! Maybe I could!” Clay sputtered, taking his hand and pulling himself. He stumbled slightly, falling into George’s arms, who’s smirk only increased. They found themselves in a fit of giggles, staring at each other with a warm look in their eyes.</p><p>Both of their attentions were drawn away from each other as the soft tune of piano drifted out from the palace, giving Clay a wondrous idea. He turned back to George and stood up fully, offering a hand to him. “Care to dance, handsome stranger?” George flushed lightly and rolled his eyes, taking his hand as they began to waltz. The music humed in tune of their beating hearts, as the two swayed and spun in the silver moonlight.</p><p>“I didn’t know cute castle-wanderers were so good at dancing,” George chided, looking up at said teen. “Well you don’t know much about me, pretty boy.” Clay responded, spinning George closer to him. They were merely inches apart, George could feel his breath on his cheeks, both drunk at the adrenaline of dancing so close. Clay’s mask had been drawn up slightly, giving George a perfect view of his lips and cute freckled nose. His eyes watched them, flicking up to Clay for approval, in which he gained a tiny nod. The two inched ever so slightly closer to each other, the beat of the hearts increasing tremendously.</p><p> </p><p>And then there was a loud clatter of silverware.</p><p> </p><p>“THIEF! GET BACK HERE!” A loud voice bellowed, followed by giggles and screams. “RUN TUBBO!” Tommy’s voice rang out, the scuttling of feet nearing the open window before the two boys jumped out. “CLAY WE HAVE TO GO NOW!” The two quickly scampered up the quartz wall as angry yells grew closer. “Shit. That’s my cue,” Clay chuckled, sticking his tongue out. George was about to do him in for lying, until he received a quick peck on his nose.</p><p>“See you later stranger.” He grinned, quickly turning to run off. George stood there, flushed red from head to toe, before turning to the leaving figure. “George!” He exclaimed. Clay halted, turning around in confusion with one leg hitched up on the wall. “My name is George.” He stated, staring at the masked boy as he smirked. “Well <em>George, </em>I’ll see you tomorrow night, thanks for the dance.” He dipped his mask down a bit for his eyes to pop out, before giving him a cheeky wink.</p><p> </p><p>And then he was gone.</p><p> </p><p>George was the reddest he’d ever been, standing there with his mouth slightly agape when Nick had found him. “George! George get inside now! Someone stole all the fuc-wait a second what happened?” Nick stopped his rant at the dazed look on his brother’s face. George was silent for a bit before quickly shaking his head and looking down at his sibling. “Wh-What?” Nick’s face split into a shit-eating grin. “Gogyyyy what just happened here?” He teased, causing the prince to flush once more. “Nothing happened.” He replied coldly. “Oh c’mon! I saw that look! What happened? I wanna knowww!” George made his way back inside as Nick continued to question him, a hand covering his mouth as the events of that moonlit dance replayed in his mind.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>